


Forecast Upredictable

by 1000PaperCranes



Series: Breaking Down [1]
Category: Transformers - Aligned, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Congruent, Episode Related, Episode: s01e16 Operation: Breakdown, Gen, If you can't guess you aren't paying attention but I hate spoiling it, Implied Relationships, M/M, The Softer Side of Bat-Crap Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000PaperCranes/pseuds/1000PaperCranes
Summary: Megatron is an oddly forgiving fellow.  Seriously, Starscream is still ALIVE.  So WHY would he just throw Breakdown to the proverbial wolves?





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> It's a series now!

Soundwave generally ignored Starscream’s propensity to hover over his shoulder, snooping for good news he could announce to Megatron.  As if that would actually give him some kind of credit.  Given the circumstances, Soundwave knew in the back of his mind that he should send the seeker away, somehow, but the urgency he felt to locate Breakdown’s suddenly missing signal superseded any consideration for the nuisance crowding his airspace.

When the Autobot frequencies turned up no mention of the blue bruiser, were in fact silent, Soundwave turned to combing Breakdown’s last known coordinates.  He accessed a defunct human security network.  A phalanx of helicopters had descended on battling Wreckers, subduing Breakdown before he could knock Bulkhead into stasis.  Starscream made a distressed noise far too close to Soundwave’s audial.  Stiffly, they watched the humans prepare Breakdown for transport.

Starscream was suddenly halfway across the room.  Soundwave snapped around, attempting to keep his inscrutable demeanor while hastening to stop the backstabbing bot.  “Lord Megatron,” Starscream smarmed.  Too late, Soundwave eased to a halt, watching to see what Primus had in store.  “I fear Breakdown has gone missing.”

“The Autobots?”

“According to surveillance provided by the astonishingly accurate Soundwave, Breakdown was abducted by humans.”

Idiot.  Soundwave turned back to his station.  He would be far better served to actually find their wayward enforcer’s current location.

\--

Megatron’s concern peaked briefly, but he hid it quickly.  “Your point?”  It was unusual for Starscream to care.

“My strongest recommendation: we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage!”

One of his lieutenants captured was never good.  But, humans?  Harmless, and likely working for the Prime, anyway.  Between Prime and the Medic, Megatron would get his lieutenant back better than he’d lost him.

“Breakdown is on his own,” Megatron growled, paying careful attention to Starscream’s reaction.

Oddly distressed.  The seeker stumbled for words.  Megatron watched his slimy little gears turn.  “Uh… Master?”

“If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him.”  Couched in displeasure –his lieutenant _had_ been captured– the taunt was subtle.  It struck home beautifully, bursting the seal on whatever new machination Starscream was concocting as they spoke.

“But Breakdown is a key player in our—”  Ah, there it was.  Megatron turned his displeasure toward his would-be usurper.  “Uh…” Starscream floundered, cowering.  The seeker opted to keep his conniving aft processing a little longer, kowtowing with a bow.  “Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron.”  As the bot walked away, Megatron heard him mutter, “For now,” but paid it no mind.  If Starscream were capable, he’d have already managed.

When the despicable creature was gone, Megatron descended on Soundwave’s station.  The displayed data was absent any sign of Breakdown.  “You will let me know?” he murmured, for Soundwave’s audials alone.  The communications specialist nodded.


	2. Found

There continued to be no sign of Breakdown.  Just after sundown, the Autobots bridged to his last known coordinates.  ::Activity.::  Distantly accepting the concerned reply ping, Soundwave dug deeper into the broken network of dormant human cameras.  Bringing as many of them online as possible, the communications specialist tracked the Autobots’ progress.  They’d brought the medic instead of the wrecker.  Slag.

When the brightly colored bots headed for a blind spot, Soundwave dispatched Laserbeak to monitor the area.  As she raced toward the ruins, a second ground bridge opened.  Bulkhead emerged, turning away from his comrades and following a set of tire tracks in the dirt.  Waiting for the other Autobots to reappear, Soundwave tracked the green bot as far as the camera network would allow.  Laserbeak circled high over the ruined town, keeping all the Autobots in range and herself out of sight, but consequently unable to see or hear much of substance.

An explosion rocked the cameras, taking out several.

:: _Danger_.::

The Prime’s search party was thrown back into sight.

Laserbeak winged hastily toward them.  They landed on their feet, more or less, and Soundwave redirected his mini-con.  The Prime seemed to be at a loss; Soundwave prompted Laserbeak to reestablish contact with Bulkhead.

The green bot had disappeared.  Hopefully intentional.

Megatron leaned gently against Soundwave’s shoulder, getting a good look at the displays.  Soundwave felt him sight silently.

Another set of optics was always welcome.  They scanned the feeds for any sign of their missing lieutenant.  Nothing.

Nothing.

A car.  Two.  Several.  Filled with heavily dressed humans.  They amassed at the mouth of a tunnel.  Helicopters.  Two, for now.

Soundwave directed Laserbeak higher, into the cloud cover.  She went, looping faster, frantic to find her objective.

Two bots emerged from the train tunnel.  Bulkhead… and Breakdown.  The humans immediately opened fire.  Soundwave was bombarded with a flurry of frantic pings as Laserbeak dove towards the fray.  ≪ _Stay hidden!_ ≫ he ordered her.

≪ _Damaged!_ ≫ she cried back.

≪Aware≫ he soothed, forcing his own stress aside.  ≪Out of sight!≫ he commanded.

Transmitting dismay and woe, she circled up into the safety of rain-laden nimbus as the wreckers fought.

“ _Bulkhead to Optimus._ ”  Soundwave intercepted, the words jumping from the console for Megatron to hear.  “ _Rendezvous to my coordinates.  I’m in need of backup._ ”

A string of helicopters marched across the sky.  The wreckers continued to fight, turning the human’s own vehicles into projectiles.  The humans brought an energy weapon into play and the tide seemed to be suddenly turning in their favor.

Megatron’s hand tightened on Soundwave’s hip fairing.  The communications bot sent a soothing hum through his plating. 

::57.19::

::You’re sure?::  Megatron loosened his grip slightly but gave no indication of letting go.

Soundwave nodded as on the feed, Breakdown knocked Bulkhead away from an energy bolt.  Soundwave had expected as much.  The two startled bots looked from each other to their enemy.

≪Incoming.≫ Laserbeak announced.  Seconds later the humans retreated.

Megatron leaned tighter against Soundwave’s shoulder.  The communication’s chief urged his mini-con higher into concealment.

Starscream and four seekers jetted into view, landing threateningly.  Breakdown was clearly relieved for whatever assistance was to be had, regardless of the source.  Bulkhead was wary.  It only lasted a second.  Starscream began to speak and Breakdown recoiled in shock.  Bulkhead just recoiled.  Starscream menaced the bots, quickly turning Breakdown against his erstwhile teammate.

“Why?” Megatron wondered.

Soundwave sagged in response.  Starscream would be the death of them all.

The damaged lieutenant went down easy.  Starscream even easier.  Bulkhead took out the remaining fliers with Breakdown’s dazed body.  As the small Decepticon force regrouped, Bulkhead worked himself up.  The Autobots appeared, opening fire.  The seekers retreated, abandoning Breakdown.  The blue bruiser picked himself up and fled.

Laserbeak hurtled after him.

Soundwave swallowed a sigh.  It would do no one any good.

≪Should have stayed with the bots.≫

Cancelling the feeds from the console, Soundwave sunk into his connection with Laserbeak, privately agreeing. 

She flicked at the SUV.  Trying to get him to go back.  Twittering agitatedly. 

Breakdown transformed, catching the mini-con.  “Hiya, Birdbrain,” he said, forcing himself to be cheerful.  She squawked, flapping argumentatively in his arms.  “Yeah, yeah.  I know,” he conceded.  “You convince Knockers to give up on ol’ Buckethead and we’ll go.  Deal?”  Laserbeak settled, giving a forlorn whistle.  “Tell me about it.”

Soundwave agreed with that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Still going with the non-interfering head-canon. Or at least that's what I'm telling myself.
> 
> As always, not beta'd. Love to hear what you think, of if I need to make corrections.
> 
> Thinking about adding another chapter, but complete for now.


End file.
